


you can't be free

by Piglet (Rethira)



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Incest, M/M, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Piglet
Summary: So Sejima's wife dies in childbirth. She gives birth to twins.OR:Kaname shouldn't look at anyone but Saito. Doesn't he know? Kaname is Saito's.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Sejima Saito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	you can't be free

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever write something just to get it out of your head? yeah
> 
> anyway, saw some fanart of date and saito as twins and well things got out of hand pretty quickly
> 
> it should go without saying but i absolutely do not endorse anything that happens in this
> 
> **please check the tags and read at your own risk**

After his wife dies in childbirth, So Sejima is left with twin sons. One, the doctors tell him, has a brain defect that cannot be fixed. The other has an eye so damaged it will likely have to be removed before the boy’s tenth birthday.

Neither of them are the picturesque and healthy child he had wanted. Neither of them will be the son he’d hoped for, the child he’d planned for. A child to boost his career. And with their mother dead, So Sejima has little hope that he can paint the picture of a happy family man as he’d wanted. The best he can hope for now is the tragic widower, left behind with children who have no mother to raise them.

Of course, So Sejima cannot raise them himself. There are people for that kind of thing. And his career is far too important to abandon _now_.

In the end, the only responsibility So Sejima takes for his own in regards to his children is to name them.

The elder he names Saito, after his grandfather.

The younger he names Kaname, the name his wife had wanted to give their child. It seems compensation enough, in So Sejima’s mind, after these children killed her.

* * *

Saito is six when they take Kaname away. The nanny tells him that it’s because Kaname is poorly and he is being taken away to get better. But Saito’s father was there as well, and Saito can count the number of times their father has seen them on one hand. The man has _never_ visited them if they were sick before.

More damning is that Kaname hadn’t seemed hurt before they took him away.

When they _finally_ bring Kaname back, he has a bandage over his face. He smiles at Saito and says he’s fine, but when Saito takes the bandage off that night, there is a big hole where Kaname’s blind eye used to be.

Saito can see right inside Kaname’s head.

They take Kaname away _again_ the next morning, and Saito’s father visits _again_ and the nanny takes Saito out of the main house and tells him he has to live in the east house until Kaname is better.

It is simply not _fair_.

How _dare_ they take Kaname away. How _dare_ they take Kaname’s blind eye away. How _dare_ they.

Don’t they know that Kaname is Saito’s?

* * *

For their eighth birthday, So Sejima tells Saito that he is now old enough to have a room apart from Kaname’s. It is time, So Sejima says, to put away childish things. And it is past time, he continues, for his sons to have their own rooms.

Kaname nods agreeably.

Saito nods as well. It won’t matter, after all. Kaname will never tell if Saito goes to his room, just like he never tells when Saito skips class or makes Kaname do his homework. Saito doesn’t understand it, but he doesn’t need to.

It’s still irritating that So Sejima gives them rooms on opposite sides of the house. Kaname gets a room not far from their old one, but So Sejima sends Saito to sleep as far from Kaname as possible. Maybe he thinks the distance will discourage Saito from returning.

It doesn’t. Saito simply climbs out his window and walks around the outside. Kaname never keeps his window closed, even in winter. It’s simple to climb into his new room, and onto his bed. He’s taken his eye out without letting Saito watch, and is nearly asleep when Saito climbs onto him. He mumbles sleepily, and smiles.

Saito opens Kaname’s empty eye and looks right into his brother’s head.

As if being in separate rooms could keep Saito from _this_.

* * *

The girl So Sejima is fucking is seven years older than Saito is. Young enough to be So Sejima's daughter, Saito’s heard the housekeeper say. He hasn’t been particularly discreet about the affair, and the staff have _opinions_.

Saito doesn’t. She can have the old man’s attention, if she wants it that much. It won’t make her happy. It’s never made Saito anything but angry.

Now the lack of it, the complete and utter disinterest in him and Kaname, _that_ has made Saito very happy.

It means that finally _finally_ Saito can have Kaname all to himself, and no-one, _no-one_ , will say anything about it.

It means that when Saito kneels over Kaname, kneels over him and reaches down to pluck that fake eye from his head, only Kaname might protest.

And Kaname never _ever_ does. He just lies there, hands above his head like Saito’s tied them there, and keeps his real eye open to watch as Saito pull out that fake one. He doesn’t complain when Saito drops it carelessly on the floor, or when it rolls slowly out of sight.

Kaname, Saito’s Kaname.

He just lets Saito touch that gaping void, that hole into the very essence of _Kaname_. He lets Saito _touch_.

What would it be like, Saito wonders, to put himself inside Kaname. To bury a part of himself inside Kaname, so deep and indelible that Kaname could never get it out. To carve out part of himself and put it inside Kaname.

Saito wishes, suddenly and furiously, to have Kaname’s eye. Kaname’s blind eye. The one they stole from him. From Saito.

Didn’t they know that everything Kaname is belongs to Saito?

* * *

Saito finds a picture amongst So Sejima’s things. It’s of a girl, of no more than six. She has pink hair and is smiling, in the arms of a woman Saito recalls as his father’s mistress. His _then_ mistress. He’s moved on, several times now. The latest is a blonde with, Kaname’s assured Saito, tits the size of her own head. She’s only a couple of years older than they are.

Kaname’s disappointed he hasn’t seen her again. He never did learn to recognise the signs of when their father expects a _guest_ , not the way Saito had. It’s easy enough to keep Kaname occupied when it happens.

Kaname shouldn’t look at anyone but Saito.

Saito puts the picture back where he found it, and doesn’t tell Kaname. He’d only get _ideas_. Like going to find that girl and her mother. Just the thought of it is infuriating. Saito won’t let it happen.

Kaname is only allowed to look at Saito.

Kaname knows it. That’s why he looks up when Saito storms into his room. He’s watching porn again, but he _knows_ what’s really important. No matter how much he complains that Saito should knock sometimes, Kaname _knows_ that he’s Saito’s.

He whines when Saito hauls him out of his seat. He grumbles when Saito presses him down onto his bed. He huffs when Saito snaps, but goes blessedly pliant when Saito touches his fake eye.

It taunts him. That eye. That awful thing that took the place of the eye that was, _by right_ , Saito’s.

Kaname doesn’t say anything while Saito looks inside him. He never does. He just lies there, all lax and obedient, and lets Saito look his fill. Or touch his fill.

Nothing will ever compare to that very first moment that Saito had touched inside. Had felt inside his Kaname’s head. It probably hurt, Saito had reflected. Kaname had bit his lip at the time, and hadn’t put the fake back in the rest of the day. But Kaname hadn’t said Saito couldn’t. He hadn’t and _hasn’t_.

Even now, as Saito touches just the very rim of his socket, Kaname doesn’t say anything.

But he does shift. Minutely. Infinitesimally.

Kaname’s dick is still hard.

Saito knows, intellectually, that it is probably from the porn. Kaname is a teenage boy. On more than one occasion he’s proudly declared that he’s a _healthy_ teenage boy, and there’s no shame in that. Saito’s seen him jerking off. He does it multiple times a week. Multiple times a _day_ sometimes.

But something in Saito insists otherwise. Kaname is hard because Saito is touching him. Touching inside his head. In the empty hole where Kaname’s eye was. The eye that was stolen from Saito. Kaname is hard because Saito is inside him. Where Saito should always have been.

Kaname’s dick is still hard, and now Saito’s is too.

Saito comes across his Kaname’s face. Some of it, hardly any really, ends up in Kaname’s socket. The sight is enough to get Saito hard again, and the thought of his Kaname’s eye overflowing with Saito’s come is all it takes for Saito to come again, harder than the first time.

Kaname comes with Saito’s hand on his dick, and Saito’s fingers in his eye, scooping out his come.

* * *

Saito Sejima has a dream.

In the dream, he pulls out his left eye. He doesn’t feel anything as he snaps the connective tissue, the nerve connecting it to his brain. Unattached to him, Saito feels nothing for the organ.

But then he picks it up and turns to Kaname. His Kaname.

Kaname’s left eye is also out. It’s his real one, the one that was stolen from Saito. In the dream, Saito hasn’t pulled it completely free yet. Unlike the eye in his hand, when Saito looks at the one dangling down Kaname’s cheek, Saito feels an overwhelming sensation of _mine_.

It is the same thing he always feels when looking at Kaname.

In the dream, Saito knows that Kaname is feeling the same thing.

As dreams do, the scene changes.

Now Kaname’s eye – no, it’s _Saito’s_ now – is gone. Into Saito, he knows. It doesn’t matter where. Now it’s time to fill up Kaname, and Saito does. He fills Kaname until it’s overflowing from his head, trickling down his cheek like tears.

Saito shudders to see it. With pleasure. He wants to do it again. In the dream and in reality. Wants to sink himself, his fingers, his thumb, his eye, his tongue, his cock, _everything_ , sink everything into Kaname’s head.

In the dream, Saito knows that Kaname wants it too.

As dreams do, the scene changes.

Now, Kaname has two eyes in his head. The left one, Saito knows, was Saito’s. Kaname’s cheek is still stained, now with blood and tears to go with Saito’s come. Saito didn’t clean it out of Kaname before putting his eye in there. It’s sitting in Kaname’s head like a plug, keeping Saito’s come inside Kaname. Just as Saito has always wanted.

In the dream, Saito knows that Kaname has always wanted it too.

* * *

At twenty four, Saito Sejima pulls his left eye out of his own head.

For his brother, he says later, although the unsanitary conditions and trauma he subjected it to meant that even if his brother had accepted it, the eye was not suitable for transplant. It is stolen before it can be properly disposed of. Several suspects are investigated, ranging from a recently fired employee of Saito’s father all the way back to Saito himself. There is no consensus on the matter, and the theft remains unsolved.

Unfortunately, the whole business of it gains national media attention, and eyes turn towards Congressman So Sejima. He was not particularly popular beforehand, but the coverage of his son’s very public self-mutilation only turns the public even further against him. What kind of a man could have raised such a child, they ask, only to find out that he barely raised his son at all.

It all comes out after that. Old and long forgotten nannies talk about difficult and unloved children, strange and wild. A retired housekeeper mentions, oh so accidentally, a string of mistresses. Young enough, she says, to be his daughters. And, oh, he has those as well. Illegitimate daughters and illegitimate sons, that he doesn’t see and doesn’t care for.

It is the ruin of So Sejima’s career.

* * *

At twenty four, Saito Sejima pulls his left eye out of his own head.

“For you,” he says, to Kaname.

There are people screaming around them. They are at a park. Kaname was just about to ride the merry-go-round.

“For you,” Saito insists, putting his eye into Kaname’s candyfloss sticky hand. “My Kaname.”

No-one else will understand, but that doesn’t matter. His Kaname will understand. Only his Kaname could ever understand Saito’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> there's no good way to work this in bc saito doesnt give a fuck but in this au the following things are canon to me:
> 
> \- manaka and hitomi raise iris together. they fall in love with each other and are married.  
> \- renju still had his relationship with shoko but they broke up earlier and mizuki ended up with renju's best friends manaka and hitomi where she had a great and happy childhood with her big sister iris  
> \- having broken up earlier renju had the chance to meet pewter earlier and they are dating and happy


End file.
